Not Your Doll
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Kyo is a rich man who owns many 'dolls' His favorite is Yuki. However, Yuki can't take much more of Kyo's abuse and is hitting his limit in more ways than one.
1. Dolls

Okay, I'm normally not the type of person to do this kind of thing, but I've been in a bad mood today, my readers know why, and this person TOTALLY just made my day : so, I would normally take even this well, but, since she insulted all my readers as well, I'd like you to enjoy it, and since they don't read mail, i hope they read this, since they consider themselves a god or something and think it is their quest to get rid of bad fanfiction in the Fruba gallery (**My mission**: To seek out every nasty, bad or just plain ugly piece of fanfiction and put them in my growing collection of the Worst Fanfics Ever.

Authors can either leave their pathetic fic the way it is so that it can be a monument of their epic failure as a fanfiction writer, Or they can do us (those who care about fanfiction anyway) all a favor and delete their crap off of this site to make room for decent fanfics.

Or, if they actually give a shit about their writing, they may make the wise choice to REVISE their story and making it illegible enough to read and be called "fanfiction".) these are their words exactly, taken from their page, however, this person has no stories written, so I don't feel the need to be totally offended, and yet I do. Anyway, this is what they said to me, word for word:

(Um, not that I have any offense against yaoi or yuri, but that was very poor in quality. There was no description, the pace was too fast, and the characters were just...out of it. This is very unbelievable to me. I'm not flaming this, I'm just pointing out that you could have done better, yet you didn't. :( It's a shame when authors don't try their best and put whatever junk they think is good up. It's even sadder when readers are actually turned on by such crap.) I do believe this was an insult to me and my readers, so I hope you won't mind me posting it, I'm sure I'll run into them again. I'm not sure if she hates all my work, or just "protecting you" but I plan to find out. I did report her, and hopefully something is done. Thank you for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy the story anyway X3.

XXXXXXXXXX

"If you want to keep a pet, you must clip it's wings."

Kyo walked down the hall, smiling as each of his dolls' walked by, each one waving as they did.

"I'll see you all after your 'tune up'" Kyo smiled as they all left to go to the spa.

"Bye master Kyo!"

"Good bye." Kyo went inside and went to his room, eyes landing on the one doll that remained in the house. The 'doll', as Kyo referred to all his sex slaves, was the only boy doll. The boy had lavender eyes, and soft moonlit hair.

"Hello Moon-baby." Kyo smirked, going over to the boy.

"So nice of you to stay with me." The boy glared.

"Only because I'm chained to the fucking bed!" He screamed, struggling.

"You're pretty, you don't need a spa." Kyo grabbed the boy's face kissing him. He struggled, chains rattling.

"Let me go!"

"Aw, my sweet Yuki, why would I let you go?" Kyo kissed his neck, "I like you so much right here."

"Asshole." Kyo glared and grabbed Yuki by his hair.

"Such awful words should never be spoken by a face of such beauty." Kyo smirked. "Maybe I should get you a lovely dress to go with that LOVELY attitude. And maybe a pretty little collar, so i won't have to chain you to the bed by your hands anymore." Yuki kicked Kyo between his legs. The orange-haired man growled and slapped him.

"Learn some respect!" Yuki struggled.

"I'm not your doll!" Kyo froze and Yuki lightly shook before Kyo grabbed the nearest object, a candle stick, and struck Yuki across the face.

"You ARE my doll, you better get used to it!" Kyo stood up and left the room, leaving the smaller man to cry alone.

'Where did you go?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo in the bedroom with the candle stick XD I laugh every time i read that part, as sad as it is. Hope you all enjoyed. And make sure you get "turned on" XD


	2. Loss

Okay, so I'm finally updating this story, but it only has two chapters, so I hope you enjoy. And just so you know, no one in the house is really a doll, he just refers to them like that because he believes he owns all of them, and they're like toys to him, just so you know. And (moon)princess is what he calls Yuki, although he also calls him a doll.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Remember to treasure a pet for what it is, and love it while you have it.'

'I can't believe he said that, who the hell does he think he is?!' Kyo growled, pacing the floor. 'And then he has the BALLS to refuse to leave his room?! Fucking spoiled brat! Fine, he can just STAY in there then.!'

XXX 3 days later XXX

Kyo frowned. He hadn't seen Yuki in 3 days. The boy really was stubborn, and he'd even been refusing to eat. Kyo sighed.

'He can't go on like this forever.' Kyo jumped when Mina, one of his dolls, burst into the room.

"Master, come quick, The Princess is ill!" Kyo jumped up and ran to Yuki's room. He slowly approached the bed, staring at the gaunt face that was his moon princess. Kyo frowned and softly pressed a hand to the sick boy's face, quickly pulling it away. He then stormed out of the room and into his study. The master paced his room before pulling out one of his many movies that he had recorded of him and his moon-baby. He put the first one in and smiled, his eyes glued to the screen. It was back when he first got Yuki, his first doll.

_Yuki laughed as Kyo Hugged his waist._

"_say Hi to the camera!" Yuki smiled and kissed Kyo's cheek._

"_Hey camera." He waved._

Kyo smiled and fast forward, stopping when he found when he and Yuki first had sex. He fast forwarded through the sex, all of it seeming so plain and boring to him, then pressed play.

_Kyo kissed his way down Yuki's chest._

"_I love you." Yuki smiled, his face glowing._

"_I love you too."_

Kyo rewound the tape then pressed play.

"_I love you too."_

Kyo paused it. How long had it been since he heard him say that? Yuki always said it whenever he said it to him. So..... how long had it been since Kyo told him? Kyo shook his head and out in a random movie, one of the more recent. He growled, he was nice to Yuki, granted he got mad occasionally. Besides, he shouldn't always have to initiate the 'I love you'. Kyo jumped when he heard screaming and glanced up at the screen

"_K-Kyo, stop, it hurts!" The orange-haired man thrust again._

"_It'll feel good soon." Yuki shook._

"_N-no, you're going to hard." He latched onto the sheets screaming as Kyo thrust into him again._

"_Relax." Yuki screamed once again, and opened his mouth to speak only to bite his lip and slowly _

_have tears stream down his face._

Kyo paused it looking at Yuki's face.

'...Did... did I really hurt him that much?' Kyo jumped when he heard a thump. He looked up to see that he had accidentally pressed play. It appeared to be after Kyo had left the room and Yuki fell off the bed. Kyo's eyes widened as he watched Yuki throw up. Kyo shook and covered his mouth, suddenly feeling sick. The moon-lit boy sat up, clutching himself and crying.

"_Kyo? Where are you?..... Why did you leave me?" The rat coughed and cried harder._

"_What happened to you?"_

Kyo pressed random buttons, trying to change what he was seeing.

"_Come back, please,... Kyo-"_

Finally Kyo just pulled the plug and stood there.

'I-.......... I treated him like that?' Kyo clutched his head.

'I can't believe i DID that!' Kyo shook, then ran to Yuki's room.

'I gotta apologize!'

Kyo burst through the doors, Yuki jumped, and he ran over to the bed.

"Yuki!" Kyo hugged him, not letting go. The orange-haired man slowly began to cry as he held Yuki close.

"... Kyo?.... Are you.... are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." Yuki blinked and began to hug back.

"Why?"

"Because! You loved me so much.... yet I did this to you, I'm sorry." Yuki smiled sadly.

"Kyo..... I STILL love you....." Kyo looked at Yuki and smiled, kissing him.

"I know." Kyo laid Yuki back, softly kissing his chest. The rat squirmed as he kissed him over and over, gently brushing the skin, like air. He then brushed a hand over Yuki's still bruised cheek, eyes filling with tears once more.

"I am so-" He stopped to kiss don Yuki's chest. "Sorry, ... I am..... sorry." He replied between kisses. Yuki moaned as he did so. Kyo then pulled off Yuki's shirt and pants, kissing every exposed area along the way. His eyes paused in certain spots, realizing how truly frail Yuki's body really was. Yuki smiled and pulled his face up to his. The rat slowly whipping away the cat's tears, kissing him softly on the lips.

"C-..... can we?" Yuki locked eyes with Kyo and smiled.

"Yeah." Kyo kissed Yuki, his hand softly rubbing the bruise he made 3 days ago. Yuki smiled and hugged his neck.

"Kyo?..."

"Yeah?"

"Just for tonight......... as many times as you want." Kyo blinked.

"What? Why?" Yuki smiled softly.

"I guess, I just feel like being loved." Kyo smiled.

"Okay." Then claimed Yuki's lips again.

XX Midnight XX

Kyo finally decided to let himself rest as he climbed off of Yuki. The rat grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him.

"Kyo?" The cat blinked.

"Can......... can you also just..... stay with me, just this once, please? I don't want to be alone..." Kyo furrowed his brow, not fully grasping as to why, but stayed nonetheless.

"Okay." He settled in next to Yuki, cuddling and smiling as the other boy did the same.

XX Next Day XX

Kyo mumbled as he rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled as his eyes landed on a familiar grey-haired boy. He then frowned upon realizing that Yuki's skin looked a lot more pale than usual. Te cat sat up.

"......... Yuki?" He softly spoke, lightly shaking the rat.

"Yuki, are you feeling okay?" He paused waiting for the rat to move, but no movement came.

"Yuki-......" The cat slowly out his hand on Yuki's chest, noticing the lack of movement. After a few moments he realized the rat no longer had a heart beat. Kyo shook lightly, tears rising to his eyes as he shook Yuki again.

"Yuki! Yuki, wake up!" The cat's arms went limp as he plopped down on the bed next to his dead lover, tears now freely flowing down his face.

"I-I love you." He sobbed.

"I never even told you, I love you, your not a doll, you're not, I love you, please don't leave me, PLEASE." He cried, wrapping his arms around the rat.

_The cat stopped crying 6 hours later. He now tries to live on with his life, no longer abusing anyone. _

_His eyes are dry, but on the inside he has yet to stop crying._

'If you want a pet to be happy, you must love it, then set it free."


End file.
